vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yu Han Sung
|-|Real Form= |-|Data Form= Summary Yu Han Sung (유한성, Yoo Hahnseong; or "Yu Han-Sung") is a Ranker and the Test Director of the Second Floor. Notably, he is a key member of FUG in taking Viole to the top. He is the main antagonist of Part I. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A, likely Low 6-B '''| At least '''High 7-C Name: Yu Han Sung Origin: Tower of God Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of years Classification: Human (?), Anima User, Dansulsa, Wonsulsa, Wave Controller, Advance Ranker, FUG Ranker, Former-Second Floor Test Director Powers and Abilities: |-|Real Form= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Accelerated Development (Passive; He get stronger as he age), True Flight, Shinsoo Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings a Kilometers away), Statistics Amplification (Like all shinsoo users he can amplify his physical characteristics and speed with shinsoo), Telekinesis (Can levitate beings or objects), Water/Bubble Manipulation (His own style of shinsoo control involves creating and using water/bubbles), Danmaku (Can attack using multiple baangs with a large AoE), Homing Attack (He can control his shinsoo to have it attack where he desires), Likely Molecular Immobilization via Limited Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower and Han can reverse it flows to stop movement), Limited Air Manipulation (Can create great air pressures to immobilize his targets), Summoning (Can summon a "Submerged Fish"), Sealing (Can seal his opponents in shinsoo bubbles), Glyph Creation (Can create platforms of varying sizes), Forcefield Creation (Can use shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Size Manipulation (Can change the height of living beings, as he did with Rak), Resistance to the following: Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair), Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy), Fire Manipulation and Heat Manipulation (Able to resist the flames and heat that the Evankhell's Orb emanated), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move and walk in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in) |-|Data Form= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 8; Can not die while the Hidden Floor exists and his body can always be recreated by the Floor), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Shinsoo Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings a Kilometers away), Statistics Amplification (Like all shinsoo users he can amplify his physical characteristics and speed with shinsoo), Telekinesis (Can levitate beings or objects), Water/Bubble Manipulation (His own style of shinsoo control involves creating and using water/bubbles), Danmaku (Can attack using multiple baangs with a large AoE), Homing Attack (He can control his shinsoo to have it attack where he desires), Forcefield Creation (Can use shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Resistance to the following: Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair) and Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move and walk in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level '''(Able to match Stuah Arthur, who is far more powerful than Charlie and Pedro), likely '''Small Country level+ (Stalemated Dorian Frog and forced him to stay on guard. Briefly contained Ha Cheonhee) | At least Large Town level '(Stronger than Lo Po Bia Elaine and comparable to Baam Pre-Revolution) 'Speed: At least Relativistic (Can kept with Dorian Frog) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely far higher (Comparable to Baam) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman '(As you go further up the Tower the density of the shinsoo increases, requiring more and more strength to even just walk normally), likely '''Class T '(Comparable to Yuri, who can lift a mountain) | '''Superhuman (Comparable to Baam) Striking Strength: Large Mountain level, likely Small Country level+ | At least''' Large Town Class''' Durability: Large Mountain level, likely Small Country level+ (Took shinsoo attacks from Ha Cheonhee and survived) | At least Large Town Class '(At least as durable as Baam) 'Stamina: High (Much weaker characters can continue to fight with mortal wounds) Range: Standard melee range. At least Tens of Kilometers with Shinsoo, Water and Shockwaves Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (Yu Han Sung is a powerful Ranker of FUG and apparently a genius Wave Controller. An example of his strength is his ability to easily summon and control an enormous fish close to the size of a White Steel Eel. It can be considered that he was an incredibly powerful genius when he climbed the Tower. Ren stated that Yu Han Sung possessed power that even shocked RED's Vice Commander. He is the standard of a High Ranker's strength. When Yu Han Sung said he didn't want to fight Ren, it wasn't him being afraid of Ren's power, but rather the political consequences of battling against a RED member) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shinsoo Manipulation: He is a master of Shinsoo manipulation, mostly known for his position as a Wave Controller. He was also able to sense that Koon had extra Regulars hidden in his bag, after he passed the Door Test. *'Shinsoo Bubble': Yu Han Sung is able to create a Shinsoo Bubble in order sealing/transport people or move things. Yu Han Sung Style: 'Yu Han Sung developed his own Shinsoo control style: Bubble_3.JPG (1).jpg|Yu Han Sung sealing and transports Aguero Agnis in a shinsoo bubble Boiling_mass.jpg|Boiling Mass (Preparing) TOG-272_4.png|Boiling Mass (Effect) Endless_sky_preparing.jpg|Endless Sky (Preparing) Endless_sky_effect.jpg|Endless Sky (Effect) Raging_rapids_preparing (1).jpg|Raging Rapids (Preparing) Raging_rapids_effect.jpg|Raging Rapids (Effect) Yu_hansung_rapid-fire_shinsoo_cannon_preparing (1).jpg|Rapid-Fire Shinsoo Cannon (Preparing) Yu_hansung_rapid-fire_shinsoo_cannon_effect.jpg|Rapid-Fire Shinsoo Cannon (Effect) *'Amplification Skill - Boiling Mass: This is Hansung's special skill. He uses a wave to maximize the effect of shinsoo. Using this skill it is hard to attack with precision, even though you can significantly amplify even a small amount of power. *'Shinsoo Control Skill - Endless Sky:' A powerful beam with ripples spreading around it. Yu Han Sung used it against Dorian Frog in order to get past him. *'Splash Damage Skill - Raging Rapids:' This technique creates a enormous ball of shinsoo above user, which is thrown at the target. Massive amounts of dense shinsoo fill the area. Even nearby Lighthouses can be blocked, so that Light Bearer couldn't use them. *'Lethal Move - Rapid-Fire Shinsoo Cannon:' A giant wave of shinsoo, that created multiple beams and rapidly hits everything in front of it. *'Wave of Peacock Wings: '''A visually stunning technique that utilises 8 baangs to swirl around before striking the enemy. Because of the flowing nature of this technique, it can seamlessly lead into the use of Maelstrom technique. *'Maelstrom:' 8 large baangs surround and converge in on the target to inflict damage. *'Straight-Line Long Pierce: Using a similar technique to Laure's "Cry of Piercing Water", Yu Han Sung aligns 4 baangs and shoots them forming a spear to pierce through Phobos, stating that a normal attack wouldn't have worked. *'Dragon's Breath: '''Yu Han Sung shoots 5 large baangs at a single point to make an incredibly powerful shinsoo blast attack. This technique has so far been utilised in two variants: **'Three Dragons: Three large baangs are fired at a single point. Baam used this variant during his fight with Kaiser. **'Six Dragons:' Six large baangs are fired at a single point. Baam also used this variant during his fight with Kaiser. Anima: His favourite animal to control as an Anime, is a gigantic fish he nicknamed "Submerged Fish". *'Submerged Fish:' Is Yu Han Sung's favourite beast to control as an Anime. It is a gigantic black fish, with many yellow eyes and a massive mouth containing lots of razor sharp fangs. It is larger than a White Steel Eel, and is named after Yu Han Sung's Sobriquet. Wonsulsa: Is a Special Position referring to a controlling ability called "Wonsul" which circulates Shinsoo into a perfect circle, causing it to gain much greater strength while retaining the same myun and soo. *'Platform Creation:' Wonsul users can use Shinsoo as a booby-trap and as create platform from several forms in perfect circle, they can also throw Shinsoo like a ball or attack the opponent with a spinning-reinforced body. Dansulsa: Is a Special Position and basically, the name refers to the user of a technique called "Dansul", a powerful Wave Controller technique. *'Limited Air Manipulation:' First, the user applies a great Shinsoo pressure on the target so they can't move and then, with any sort of weapon, even greater pressure is applied to crush the enemy. Key: Real Form | Data Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tower of God Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Water Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Matter Users Category:Air Users Category:Summoners Category:Sealing Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Pressure Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Size Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6